


Baited Breath

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxiety, First Dates, First Kiss, James T. Kirk (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Doctor McCoy has arranged a research meeting with Spock. Nothing odd about that. So why is he nervous?





	Baited Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Spiced Peaches LIII

Leonard was nervous although he had absolutely no idea why. He was simply waiting for Spock in his quarters in order to look over some new research. Which wasn’t anything unusual. They compared ideas and theories on the latest break-throughs frequently.

So why couldn’t he stop fidgeting?

They met several times a day, either by appointment or happenstance, and that was completely normal. It wasn’t even that out of the ordinary to meet in their personal quarters. He didn’t know how many times he’d stopped by Spock’s quarters to talk over the general disposition of the crew. And he’d always made sure Spock felt welcome enough to visit him with any queries or dilemmas.

So why did this evening’s visit feel so different? So momentous?

McCoy determined it was probably Jim’s fault. After all, it was their conversation earlier that had made him think about his meetings with Spock.

_“I gather you’re seeing Spock later.”_

_“Yeah. He’s got some new data from the Vulcan Science Academy that he thought I’d be interested in.”_

_“But you’re meeting in your quarters?”_

_The questioning tone drew the doctor’s attention._

_“Its not information for official analysis. Just something I have a personal interest in.”_

_“Its not the first time though,” Jim persisted._

_McCoy raised an inquisitive eyebrow and Kirk elaborated._

_“It seems you two are meeting up off duty more and more often. Anything I should know about?”_

_It was the teasing grin that got to him._

_“Its nothing like that!” McCoy protested defensively and Jim immediately backed down, saying only that he was glad they were getting along better._

“Its nothing like that,” Leonard repeated quietly to himself.

He couldn’t deny he felt a pang of disappointment at the thought but the doorchime spared him from descending into self-pity.

“Come on in.”

There was only one person he was expecting, and a glance to the chronometer showed he was right on time, but the doctor operated an open door policy anyway. Whoever wanted to see him was welcome but he smiled genuinely as Spock stepped inside.

“Punctual as ever Mister Spock. Sometimes I think we could set our clocks by you.”

“That, Doctor, would create something of a problem since I time my own arrival by the ship’s clock. We cannot both be dependent on the other.”

“I don’t know.” McCoy bounced unconsciously. “Most relationships have an element of co-dependency.”

Spock arched an eyebrow at his host.

“Indeed.”

McCoy flushed, though he wasn’t sure why, and hurriedly gestured for his guest to sit. As the Vulcans settled in his usual seat, McCoy automatically took his normal place along the other end of the sofa from him.

It was only after he’d sat down, and his blush had abated, that he suddenly remembered his duties as host.

“I haven’t even offered you a drink yet Spock.” He stood and moved towards his small drinks cabinet. “What can I get you?”

McCoy glanced back to find the Vulcan watching him with an undue amount of interest.

“I do not require anything at this time.”

“Well I do,” Leonard muttered, turning back to grab a bottle and glass. He poured himself a generous measure and took a swallow before turning back to his guest.

Spock was now focused on the PADD he had brought with him and McCoy felt a sudden surge of annoyance that he should be feeling so unsettled while Spock was serene as always.

Whether it was the alcohol or this new sense of frustration, McCoy decided to push some boundaries. To see if he couldn’t discomfort the stoic First Officer a little.

So he sauntered back to the sofa and dropped himself down noticeably closer to Spock. There was no apparent reaction and Leonard felt a curious mix of shame and irritation.

It wasn’t that he really wanted to upset Spock – he’d made sure he was still outside the Vulcan’s prized personal space – but he’d hoped it would garner some reaction. If only a bemused eyebrow raise.

He was still contemplating his own childish behaviour, and whether it would be worse if he shifted back where he belonged, when Spock spoke.

“If you wished to see the screen then may I suggest you sit closer?”

McCoy blinked. The voice was calm and the suggestion logical. Except… usually Spock paraphrased the information before passing the PADD to the doctor. He didn’t invite him to read it with him.

Before he even finished the thought, Leonard found himself edging along the cushions. As he halted about a foot distant from his friend, Spock leant forward and placed the hand held device on the table.

“Ah… Spock? I won’t be able to read it way over there.”

McCoy froze as Spock turned to look at him. The Vulcan’s dark eyes were impossible to read as always but Leonard knew he’d never seen _this_ look before.

“Leonard. We are both aware I am not here to discuss medical analyses.”

The doctor swallowed nervously. He’d never heard Spock use his name before and it made his heart skip a beat.

“I’m interested in the research.” He heard himself protesting automatically and very nearly winced. An almost smile graced Spock’s lips.

“Would you like to peruse it now?” he offered with a near human teasing tone.

McCoy swallowed again.

“Not right now, no.”

A somewhat awkward silence followed as Spock simply watched McCoy and the doctor stared anxiously back. Then the Vulcan’s brows creased.

“Forgive me. I thought…”

It suddenly occurred to Leonard that Spock was drawing away. That he’d been waiting for a sign as much as McCoy.

Well, Spock had made a gesture. Now it was McCoy’s turn.

“Wait.”

He caught at Spock’s shoulder and, as the Vulcan turned back in curiosity, he surged forward. Before McCoy knew what he was doing, he was kissing his surprised friend. Panic hit him, but was instantly washed away as he realised Spock was kissing him back.

All the tension leaked out of him and he relaxed into the strong arms that had wrapped around him, securing him place as if he might want to leave.

The kiss deepened into a disbelieving exploration. McCoy couldn’t quite believe it was real… that this was actually happening… and needed to taste and lick against the alien tongue to reassure himself.

Spock seemingly felt the same if his similar actions were any indication. McCoy also felt one of the Vulcan’s hands slide up to caress his ear.

Eventually however McCoy needed to breathe and reluctantly broke the kiss. He kept close though, unwilling to give Spock any opportunity to escape, and rested his forehead against the Vulcan’s as he caught his breath.

Spock seemed perfectly content to remain close, keeping one arm around the doctor and idly letting the other continue stroking the rounded lobe. McCoy smiled as he stared into Spock’s soft gaze.

“I hadn’t realized how much I wanted to do that,” he murmured.

“That would explain the lack of clear signals I received.”

McCoy huffed as he contemplated pointing out that Spock could hardly be called demonstrative, yet decided it could be overlooked in the circumstances.

“Guess you got Jim to thank for putting the idea in my head.”

“Ah.”

Something about the tone of that single syllable caused McCoy to draw back with a frown.

“‘Ah’? What d’ya mean, ‘ah’?”

Spock shifted, for the first time looking nervous, as his arms dropped away from the doctor.

“I may have mentioned on occasion the difficulty I have in gauging your moods. In particular your interest in me.”

McCoy pushed himself firmly away (when had he even got onto the Vulcan’s lap anyway?).

“You discussed this with Jim?!”

“I did not intend to,” Spock objected. “But he had noticed my increasing distraction and wanted to know the cause.”

McCoy’s anger melted at the admission.

“Aw darlin’.”

He slunk forward again to be embraced.

“Guess he’d have found out soon enough anyway.”

“He is remarkably perceptive.”

Leonard tensed again.

“Spock… Did you want to keep this secret? From the crew I mean. I know Vulcans aren’t exactly forthcomin’ about their emotions.”

“Leonard, it would hardly be logical to attempt to hide a relationship you anticipate lasting a lifetime.”

“A lifetime?” McCoy’s eyes glowed. “You want to spend your life with me?”

“If you are amenable.”

Leonard leaned close so their foreheads pressed together again.

“I’m amenable,” he whispered.

He felt the quiet relieved exhale as Spock relaxed and he smiled as they simply shared the silence, breaths slowing into sync.

Tomorrow they’d deal with everyone else. Tonight they could just breathe easy, content in the knowledge that they were finally as they were meant to be.


End file.
